Into the Wild
by TonyZivaFan
Summary: TIVA Tony, Ziva and McGee head north into the Adirondack mountains, hot on the trail of a Leavenworth escapee who has been on the loose for months. Rated M. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: All the usual apply, ie., I don't own these characters nor do I have any affiliation with the TV show NCIS. I'm just having a little fun and promise to put them back when I'm finished!_

**INTO THE WILD**

**Chapter 1**

Ziva sighed as she, Tony and McGee checked into the _Lake View Hotel and Conference Center_ late on a very hot September afternoon. She had always wanted to visit the Lake George area and the Adirondack Mountains, but she figured it would be on a vacation, not an NCIS mission to find an escaped Leavenworth criminal allegedly seen in the area.

The flight from DC was short - only one hour, as was the drive from Albany. Her day had started out like any other, arriving at work early so she could get a head start before Tony came in and interrupted her repeatedly with his jokes and movie trivia. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed the banter with him and as a result they had developed a work based friendship. In the past she had kept to herself, but Tony made that virtually impossible with his constant barrage of questions – and he almost never gave up until she gave him a reasonable answer. He was almost childlike at times, yet she had witnessed a serious side to him too. One she knew would protect her six given the circumstances. Of course, the other side of him would no doubt like to do more with her six than protect it, she mused as she watched him argue unsuccessfully with the woman at the hotel check-in counter over room selections.

"We have 2 rooms reserved, Miss…" Tony squinted as he took a closer look at the nametag the hotel manager wore. "Miss Gibbs?" He turned to look at Ziva and McGee with raised eyebrows. _You've got to be kidding,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey you don't know a Jethro Gibbs do you?" McGee asked, fidgeting nervously.

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't get you 2 rooms. We are fully booked due to the International Podiatry and Footcare Conference. I'm sorry." She tried to give Tony her best smile, all the while tapping her pen on the check-in slip in front of her.

"How many beds are in this room?" Ziva piped up.

"One queen, one pull-out sofa bed. We can offer you a wheel away cot as well if you like. No extra cost." She continued to smile.

"Whatever, here – I'll sign." Ziva was not in the mood to argue the point any further. It was either this or all three of them sleep in the rental car.

She grabbed her room key, slung her bag over her back and headed directly to the elevator. Tony looked at McGee who just shrugged.

"You two better hurry. That is unless you want to fight it out between you as to who gets the cot," Ziva winked at them as the door to the elevator opened with a 'ding'. Smiling, she waved them goodbye before she stepped in, the door closing quickly behind her.

"Damn!" Tony and McGee were left in the lobby, outsmarted by Ziva yet again.

-----------

When Tony and McGee entered their room, Ziva was lounging comfortably in the middle of the Queen sized bed, her ankles crossed and her hands behind her head. "What took you boys so long?" she asked with a smirk.

Both Tony and McGee ignored her. McGee walked over to the sofa, looking to see where to flip it open.

"Hey Probie, not so fast," Tony stared him down. "As senior field agent, I get the sofa bed."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Tony nodded, "Get that would you McGee," he ordered. Ziva rolled her eyes, she would never understand Tony's fascination with making McGee's life hell.

As McGee answered the door, a bellhop followed him in, wheeling in a small, very uncomfortable looking cot. Once he had placed it near the only window, he stood smiling, his hand out. McGee handed him a few bills and quickly ushered him out.

"Hey now this isn't so bad is it McGee," Tony smiled as he sat on the cot, testing it for strength.

"You'll be snug as a shag on a rug," Ziva offered.

Both Tony and McGee looked at each other. "Interesting though it sounds Zee-vah, but what you mean is 'snug as a bug in a rug," Tony glanced over at her lounging on the bed and the fleeting thought of sharing a shag on a rug with Ziva whipped through his mind. He shook his head. _Weird chick,_ he thought to himself.

"Whatever," McGee mumbled. "And if its OK with you two, I'd like to take a shower if that's not too much to ask."

"You don't need to ask, be confident McGee. People can smell fear from miles away." Tony was still being an ass. A pompous ass.

McGee grabbed his bag and stalked into the bathroom.

Ziva sat up. "Why do you do it to him Tony?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You know what, treat him like that. He's a good agent and a little respect would go a long way with him," she looked Tony in the eye as she spoke.

"Its character building, he'll thank me one day," Tony turned to busy himself by putting the sofa bed together and arranging his blankets. Once done, he flopped down onto it and let out a long sigh of contentment.

Ziva wondered why she even bothered sometimes. She stood to sort through her bag. She was planning on being next in the shower and she'd fight Tony hand and fist for it if she had to. She didn't need any character building.

-----------

After each of them had showered, they ventured downstairs to meet with the two local detectives handling their case. The hotel lobby was filled with visiting podiatrists from all over the country, each one wearing a name tag and passing out business cards. Tony, Ziva and McGee led the detectives into the bar area for some relative peace and quiet.

"We've had several reported sightings of a man fitting the description of your missing lieutenant in the area," Detective Mark Weatherly spoke first. "We understand he went missing from Leavenworth several months ago?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Ziva. "Two months ago to be exact. The van carrying him and several other convicted military criminals crashed before arriving at Leavenworth, and he managed to escape after killing those who remained alive, according to the autopsy results we received."

"What was his felony?" asked the other detective, Michael Harmon.

"Murder." McGee didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Obviously." Tony deadpanned in McGee's direction.

"So he is dangerous," Detective Harmon added seriously.

"Quite. He won't hesitate to kill again given the opportunity. His psychological profile suggests he doesn't need much to provoke him." Ziva was first to answer him.

Tony handed the detectives pictures of the escapee. "His name is David Murray. 24 years old, approx 6 ft tall with blue eyes. We need to know the location of his last reported whereabouts."

"We believe he is heading into the less crowded western Adirondacks. Most of the tourists travel and stay in the eastern and southern areas of the park. Much of the western region is inaccessible by vehicle and only visited by the hardcore traveler." Detective Weatherly was becoming increasingly concerned.

"We'll begin our search in the morning." Tony's jaw was set.

"Need I tell you it is extremely easy to get lost in those parts," Detective Weatherly added. "We'll give you all the help we can. Meet us in the lobby tomorrow morning at 6am. Best to get an early start."

As the two detectives left, Tony waved to the waiter behind the bar.

"What are you doing Tony, we're still on duty," McGee appeared surprised.

"Hey if I'm going out into the woods tomorrow to hunt for a deranged killer with military skills, them I'm going to have a drink tonight." Tony ordered a scotch and soda from the waiter.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked once he'd taken Tony's order.

"Same for me," Ziva answered first.

"And me," McGee added nervously. "In fact, make mine a double."

--------------------

Later that night, as all three of them were getting ready for bed, McGee started to flick through the travel brochures in their room. Perhaps reading the facts and figures of the region out loud to Tony and Ziva was his way of trying to relax. "Hey guys, did you know the Adirondack Park is a 6 million acre wild park with close to 3000 ponds and lakes with over 2000 miles of hiking trails," he read almost too enthusiastically.

"Great," Ziva deadpanned.

"Yeah, peachy McGee. So how d'you think we're gonna find Murray in a 6 million acre wild park, answer me that," Tony replied sarcastically.

McGee ignored their comments and continued to read, "Oh and white-tailed deer are abundant as is the black bear."

"Even better. Now we can add being eaten by a bear into our search. Want to put that down McGee before you tell us something useful?" Tony was still not amused. In fact, he was quietly not looking forward to the next day at all. He wasn't fond of the great outdoors at the best of times, least of all when there was a killer on the loose with them potentially as his new target.

Ziva made eye contact with Tony before turning out the light near her bed. McGee settled into the small cot and was soon fast asleep.

Tony however lay wide awake, his mind a jumble of what the following days could hold.

He had a bad feeling in his gut and the more he tried to relax the worse it got. He heard Ziva shuffle in her bed and realized she too, was having trouble falling asleep. He got up and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed in the darkness.

"Can't sleep either," she looked up at him in the half-light.

Tony rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "Something's bugging me about this case." He moved to sit fully on the bed next to Ziva, his head resting against the headboard as he stared straight ahead.

Ziva sat up and snuggled into the blanket, wrapping it tightly around her for comfort, "I know what you mean".

As Tony and Ziva sat silently together, McGee snored lightly in an apparent deep and peaceful slumber.

_**TBC…**_

_What do you think? Do you like the direction this is taking? Want to read more? _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rubbing his tired eyes, Tony stopped the car out the front of a small general store in an area of the park that seemed miles from nowhere. He and Ziva had been driving for hours. Their early morning meeting with the local detectives had proven very helpful. Local law enforcement volunteers were split into teams of two and based on latest intel, they all ventured off in several different directions in search of the missing escapee. Detectives Weatherly and Harmon had suggested McGee partner up with their co-worker, Detective Lauren Perrette, a dark haired beauty who knew the area as well as anyone. She had also spotted him earlier and hence had requested she be teamed up with him.

"We're stopping already?" Ziva yawned as she stretched her arms high above her head.

"This is the place." he turned the ignition off and looked over at Ziva, trying to ignore the fact she had managed to sleep the entire time he was driving. She was still half asleep and her hair was somewhat tousled which looked incredibly sexy to Tony. It wasn't the first time he'd had thoughts about Ziva that way, and now was definitely not the time. He had to shake the thought from his mind.

They both stepped out of the car, taking in their surroundings. The air was still and the ground dry from lack of any recent rain. Tall trees and thick scrub were broken only by a walking track off to their left, and the presence of the small, old style general store seemed oddly out of place.

"I don't like it" Tony stated as he walked slowly towards the store.

"Of course you don't, there isn't a Hilton or a hot-tub in sight." Ziva knew how much Tony loved the great outdoors.

The flyscreen door creaked as they entered the store. An older man was sitting amidst the fishing tackle reading a Tom Clancy novel. He removed his glasses and smiled as he stood to greet them. "Ah, come in, come in. How may I help you folks today?" he inquired.

Tony was busy looking at the cold drink selection as Ziva answered. "We are looking for this man" she held up the picture. "You have seen him recently yes?"

The man was no longer smiling. "Unfortunately, yes I have seen him. He is the one who broke my glass counter top when he demanded I give him everything for free," he pointed to the cashier counter, now missing its top. "Are you police? Because they've already taken my statement."

"No, federal agents." Both Tony and Ziva showed him their badges and explained who they were and why they were following up on the robbery. The old man visibly relaxed.

"What did he want exactly?" Tony placed two bottles of cold water on the only counter now available as he spoke.

"Food, basic medical supplies, pretty much everything. He took all he could fit into one of those bags over there" he pointed to some small duffle bags that could also be worn as a day pack, sporting the Adirondack Park logo on the front flap. "He had a gun and he pointed it at me. I have not seen the likes of him before in these parts. Mostly people come here to get away from it all and enjoy nature. I've lived here my entire life and have never witnessed anything like this."

"If you hear of anything that may help us find this person please give us a call," Tony handed him his card, as did Ziva.

The man didn't have time to respond as a commotion outside interrupted them. Tony and Ziva immediately ran out to find two disheveled campers, breathing heavily as they raced up the steps and onto the porch of the store.

"What's going on?" The old man asked as he followed hot on Tony's heels.

"We were robbed. At gunpoint", the woman was trying to catch her breath. "We were coming back to our camp after a dip in the nearby stream and there was this man" she swallowed before continuing, "he was going through our stuff."

The other camper continued, "I tried to stop him but he pushed a rifle into my side and made Lily pack all our supplies into a bag." He held onto his side as he spoke.

"A rifle? Not a hand gun?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Didn't see a hand gun, just the hunting rifle he had pointed at my ribcage."

"Are either of you hurt?" asked Tony.

"No, no – just scared, you know. We didn't expect anything like this to happen while on vacation. Especially here," the young man calmed as he told their story.

Tony and Ziva introduced themselves and explained that any information they could give would be appreciated.

"I'm Greg, this is my fiancé Lily. We're from Manhattan. Next year we're going back to the Catskills, I swear. We love camping, but this is just crazy."

Tony silently thought how anyone who liked camping was crazy. What he'd do to be in a 5 star hotel right about now as opposed to sweating it out in the wilds with a Leavenworth escapee packing a gun and now a hunting rifle. He slapped at his face as a stubborn fly refused to leave him alone.

"Can you take us to your campsite?" Ziva was now sitting next to Lily, offering her some of her water.

"Yeah – we have to go back anyway to pick up the whats left of our stuff. We'd appreciate the company – under the circumstances." Greg reached for the water once Lily was done. He took a long gulp, his hands shaky as he wiped at his mouth.

"We need to make a phone call first, alert the other search teams before we go in. May we use your phone, our cells aren't working this far out," Ziva asked the old man who ran the store.

"Of course, yes you may. This way," he led her into the store as Tony continued to talk with the campers. As they described the events in detail, the bad feeling he had the night before came back. He really did not want to venture into the woods any further than he absolutely had to.

----------------

"How far is your camp exactly?" Tony had already had enough of the great outdoors to last him a lifetime. They had been walking for over an hour. He was sick of swatting at flies and moving branches before they hit him in the head.

"Not much further. Another 2 – 3 km perhaps?" Lily looked over at Greg for confirmation.

Ziva caught Tony's expression and began to laugh. "Come on Tony, it'll be good for you," she actually seemed to be enjoying the hike.

Arriving at the campsite, Tony breathed a sigh of relief. _Who in their right mind chooses to spend a vacation like this?_ He looked around at the basic tent and what appeared to be a small gas stove and shuddered. As soon as they scoured the site, the sooner they would be back in their hotel room at Lake George. He may even go for a swim in the pool when he got back, a nice clean pool, not some lake where who knows what could grab at your ankles in the murkiness. Perhaps he would even get Ziva to join him for a sauna. He smiled at the thought. Would she wear a bathing suit or just a towel he wondered.

"Tony – Tony!" Ziva was calling him, snapping him back to reality. _Damn_. Reality and a stupid fly buzzing around his head again.

"We need to look around while Greg and Lily pack up their stuff." Ziva grabbed Tony by the arm and led him towards a group of trees on the outskirts of the campsite. She picked at a small piece of torn fabric stuck to the bark of a nearby Balsam Fir. "Its his" she spied it closely.

Tony flinched. He saw something moving in the distance.

"What is it?" Ziva asked softly, sensing his change of mood.

"Shh!" Tony crept slowly away from the campsite, following the direction of the moving target. "You see it?" he whispered to Ziva, who was close behind him.

"No Tony, I do not." She answered. "What are you looking at?"

"Shh! He'll hear us!" Tony put his finger to her lips as he hushed her. Her eyes fixed upon his and he removed his finger. Her lips were soft and enticing. _Not now DiNozzo._

Tony quickly averted his attention back to the moving form in the distance. Without notice he took off at a run, dodging branches and tree roots as he headed further into the woods. A gunshot rang out and echoed in the wilderness. Birds flew up from the trees and Tony stopped, out of breath as he came upon his target. He lowered his firing arm. A White-tailed deer scampered off into the nearby foliage.

Ziva stopped short behind him. "That is what you saw?" she asked incredulously.

Tony looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Maybe," he replied, trying to maintain some sense of dignity.

"Maybe," she nodded at him, a smirk curling her pink lips.

Without warning a single gunshot ricocheted off a nearby tree, forcing Tony and Ziva to hit the ground. "What the…" Tony looked up to see the scruffy face of a man, peering at them from within the safety of a group of low bushes. The man laughed as he fired off another shot randomly, peeling the bark from another tree close to them.

"You want me, you gotta catch me first, Feds" he cackled as he took off into the wilderness.

Tony and Ziva had no choice but to follow.

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Damn!"_

Tony sat at the bottom of an embankment, scree surrounding him as more rubble and displaced soil continued to tumble down the hill after him. He held onto his ankle, cursing the tree root he had stumbled on. He could just imagine Ziva lecturing him. It was not going to be pretty.His ankle was actually starting to throb. He would have to pretend it was okay or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Tony – Tony!" Ziva came running down the embankment, grabbing onto branches for support until she reached him. Puffing from the exertion, she sat down next to him to catch her breath. "I suppose that was planned," she pushed a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. "You are going to tell me you were following our suspect, yes?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Zee-vah." Tony was far from amused.

Ziva saw that he was holding his left ankle. "You are hurt?"

"Just a twist, its fine. Lets get out of here." Tony slowly moved to stand and were it not for Ziva who grabbed onto him, he would have fallen.

"Just a twist, I see." Ziva gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Can we just get back up the hill and onto the track and forget this happened, okay?"

"Fine. Off you go." Ziva let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture.

Tony slowly placed his left leg down onto the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good. But as soon as he started to walk, it screamed out at him. He winced as he tried to hide the discomfort. Slowly he began to ascend the hill.

"Oh for Gods sake Tony will you just admit you hurt your ankle and let me help you?" Ziva never would understand the male logic. Stubborn. Macho. Ego. These were words that sprang to mind. Admitting defeat and accepting help from a woman? Hmmmph. She shook her head and caught up to Tony who was awkwardly if not painfully moving up the embankment, using tree branches and tufts of grass for support. She came up behind him and put her arm around his waist, helping take some of the weight off of his left leg. She gave him a smile as he silently accepted her offer of help.

Together they made their way back up the embankment to the hiking trail.

-------------

Ziva was not sure how far Tony would last with his ankle being as it was. They had managed to progress further along the trail, but at a much slower pace as he needed her support in order for him to be able to walk. "I think we should turn back," she suggested.

"And tell them what? That we lost the guy because I slipped down an embankment?"

"Yes and no. Even if we hadn't had the diversion – and don't give me that look Tony – I doubt if we'd have been able to catch up to him anyway."

Tony leant on a nearby tree to give Ziva a break from his weight. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the sky through sweat soaked eyelashes, the mid-day sun burning hot and intense through the branches. Ziva still wore her daypack, and Tony suddenly realized he must have left his back where he took the fall. He wiped at his brow. How could he admit he had no idea how to get back to the camp? Let alone get from the camp to the general store. They had taken several turns onto different trails chasing after their suspect, one very clever David Murray.

"I know what you are thinking Tony and I do believe we could find our way back," Ziva could read his mind like a book sometimes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"You don't look too convinced to me."

"So what do you suggest, we do nothing?" Ziva was getting frustrated.

"No, I suggest we find the source of that water I can hear and follow it. I remember a stream not too far from the campsite. It may lead us back to where we started." Tony was proud of his suggestion. After all, roughing it to him was a hotel without room service.

Ziva didn't answer.

"What, Pocahontas, you got a better idea?"

"I'm thinking," she replied shortly.

"The longer you think, the more time we are wasting. Coming?" Tony moved away from the support of the tree and attempted to start walking. Ziva immediately followed, her arm going around his waist again to help him walk.

"Stubborn mule," she muttered under breath.

-----------

The afternoon sun beat down on them as they continued along the trail.

"Duck." Ziva told Tony.

"Where?"

"Argh!" A low lying tree branch whacked him in the face.

"I warned you," Ziva mumbled.

Tony rubbed at his forehead, he was convinced a lump was already forming. "No, you said 'duck'. I didn't see any ducks, Ziva."

"Very funny." Ziva was starting to stumble a little under Tony's weight. She insisted on supporting him and he insisted he was fine to continue. It was like a meeting of the minds, both were equally as stubborn and unwilling to cave in to the other, when it came down to it.

A few hundred meters ahead lay a pristine lake, its presence only now starting to make itself known through the dense foliage.

"Its about time!" Tony was visibly relieved. "I knew it had to be close. See Ziva? I told you our best bet was to follow the source of the water I heard."

"Perhaps. But we aren't there yet, Einstein." Ziva still had her doubts about Tony's plan, but she had to admit it was worth a try. Plus a quick dip in the lake may just cool them off a little, and relieve some of the pain in Tony's swollen ankle.

-----------

"Ahhhh…" Tony sat on a nearby rock outcrop at the edge of the lake, taking his shoes off and massaging his ankle as Ziva scanned the area for any sign of David Murray.

"No-one here. In fact I don't think anyone has been through here in quite some time." Ziva walked over to Tony, and knelt down to look at his ankle.

It didn't look all that good.

"Here, let me," Ziva reached over to lightly prod at Tony's ankle.

"Ouch! What are you doing!"

"Trying to see if its broken. I think you may have a sprain, its hard to tell…"

"Hey – that HURTS!" Tony moved his leg away from her.

"Dip it in the cool water, see if that helps with the swelling." Ziva suggested.

Tony swung his legs over the rock and dipped both of his feet into the water. A cool shock ran up his legs. "Man that's cold!"

"Good, the colder the better for the swelling." Ziva stood and began unzipping her cargo pants after already having removed her shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" Tony didn't know if he was dreaming or if Ziva was intent on torturing him further by stripping down in front of him.

"Going for a swim. You are going to join me, yes?" she turned to look at him over her shoulder as she descended into the water, now completely naked.

Tony couldn't answer. He was busy focusing on her perfectly curved bottom and shapely legs.

"Shut your mouth or the flies will get in Tony." Ziva smirked before she dived under the water, relishing the feel of the clean, coolness of the fresh lake water as it sluiced over her hot skin.

Tony hurriedly tried to remove his clothes so he could be in the water before she could change her mind. Carefully, he slid off of the rocks he had been sitting on and submerged himself in the water.

"Whoa! This is… brisk!" the coolness of the water almost took his breath away.

Ziva languidly swam over to him, her head coming up out of the water to greet him. "Refreshing, yes?"

"That's one word for it," he answered, as he took in her expression. Was she testing him or something? He caught a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. He smiled a half smile and moved closer to her, careful not to put any pressure on his left leg. In fact, truth be told, he couldn't even feel his left leg anymore. The coolness of the water certainly had helped take his mind off his ankle, but it hadn't cooled him down elsewhere, if that were at all possible. In fact, right now all he wanted to do was to run his hands all over Ziva's gloriously wet body and kiss her with everything he had. He licked his lips as the thought of a naked Ziva David so tantalizingly close to him invaded his senses.

"How is your ankle?" Ziva asked him.

"Hmm?"

"Your ankle Tony, how is it?" she tried again, noticing the change in his mood and the intensity with which he looked at her.

"Fine," he responded quietly as his eyes locked onto hers.

Both of them were virtually still in the water, their torsos submerged and only visible from the shoulders up. Tony had watched her from behind as she entered the lake, and he was yet to experience the full beauty that was Ziva David. To his knowledge, she had not seen him at all.

Ziva was enjoying this diversion. She had always found Tony attractive and would be lying if she were to admit she wasn't curious about him. She had no doubt he would be an incredible lover, but crossing that line was not something she had ever envisaged doing. Well, maybe she had, but fantasies were one thing. Now, in the sensuousness of the cool lake water, as the two of them stood so close to each other, nothing between them but the water itself, she was beginning to think otherwise.

Tony took the one step needed to close the gap between them, their eyes still locked. As he reached out to touch her he forgot about his ankle, and put his left foot down. "Arghhhhh!" he gasped.

Ziva immediately put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he reached down to grab his ankle.

"Stupid ankle! I forgot about it for awhile…" Tony continued to curse as Ziva rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on Tony, lets get you back to shore where you can sit down again." The moment between them was completely broken, and now they were forced into awareness of their dire circumstances all over again.

Ziva began to swim to shore and turned around to see Tony somewhat uncomfortable as he remained in the water. "What's the matter? You worried I might see something I've already seen?" She reached her clothes at the shoreline and began to shake them before getting dressed. Her back remained to Tony, who seemed reluctant to exit the lake.

"No. Wait – you've seen me naked?" Tony asked

"Maybe," she replied as she stepped into her pants and squirmed her way back into her sweaty t-shirt, her body still wet from the lake water. She turned to face him once she was fully dressed, only to see he was yet to emerge from the lake. "So what's the problem, you don't seem like the shy type."

"I'm not."

"What then?" Ziva asked

"Shrinkage."

_**TBC…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, my intention is to update each week as I don't like to leave a story hanging for more than that. The upside is I've been moonlighting with the TivaDivas so you must go check out our latest collaboration!_

**Chapter 4**

The hiking trail had all but disappeared. Tony's idea to follow the stream leading from the lake was good in theory, but passing close by it enough to keep it in their sights was virtually impossible.

"We need to keep on the trail Tony." Ziva was still supporting him as they fought their way over uneven terrain close to the stream. With Tony's ankle still sore and swollen, continuing on this way was asking for trouble.

Tony wrapped his arm around a nearby tree for support, relieving Ziva of his weight for just a moment. "Why? We don't even know where it will lead us…" he sighed in frustration, lifting his left leg slightly so he could twirl his ankle around in the hopes of relieving some of the discomfort.

"Oh and we do know where this will lead us. Right down another embankment with both of us injured this time, not to mention the possibility of landing in the water where we could drown, and…"

"Alright! I get it." Tony cut off Ziva's tirade. He had to admit they were getting nowhere fast.

Ziva nodded and smiled, her expression softening. "I'm sorry you are hurt Tony." She moved to support him again. "But we do need to get back onto that trail if we want to keep moving." She looked down at the ground before glancing up at him. Frustration and pain were evident on his handsome face. She knew he wouldn't want to be the one to make that call.

Tony nodded and wrapped his arm around her for support. Before long they were carefully climbing the small distance back to the only trail visible. Virtually covered by growth, the trail was obviously rarely used. It was barely even wide enough for them to walk side by side. For all they knew, it could lead them to a dead end.

Panting from exertion, they sat where they could once they made it back to safer ground.

"I'm sorry..." Tony looked at Ziva as he picked at the leaves clinging to his muddy jeans. Despite their earlier swim, both were sweating profusely from the late afternoon humidity. He was about to say something else but Ziva hushed him before he had the chance. Now it was her turn to put her hand over his mouth. Silence reigned until a gunshot rang out, echoing through the valley.

"You're kidding. He's still following us?" Ziva quickly tried to get them up off the ground and moving again.

"What do you mean, he's following us…" Tony grimaced as he tried to move quicker along the trail.

"What I said. He's following us. Playing a game." Ziva kept her senses alert, looking in all directions as they pushed their way further along.

It suddenly dawned on Tony. "That's why he hasn't been caught before. This is a game to him – he hunts down the hunter as if they are his prey. The dead bodies from here to Leavenworth. He was leaving a trail!"

"I believe he has had more than one opportunity to shoot us, but he doesn't want us dead, at least not yet." Ziva continued on.

"Probably enjoying watching me struggle," Tony added cynically as he looked down at his distended ankle.

"Your ankle may have saved us from being shot, Tony," Ziva made eye contact with him. "You injured yourself, so he didn't have to."

"You saying twisting my ankle is now a good thing?" He half smiled at Ziva. If it weren't for the seriousness of their situation he would have made fun out of the new turn of events.

"I'm saying, he wants us to struggle. He can still easily put a bullet into one of us if he so chooses so I suggest we keep moving and discuss the ramifications of your ankle later." Ziva pushed them along faster.

The smile faded from Tony's face as he concentrated all his energy on keeping up with Ziva, pain from his ankle shooting through him with every step.

------------

They walked in silence for close to an hour. Since the gunshot, they had neither seen nor heard any other signs of David Murray. He obviously knew the park well enough to be able to dodge them without being detected, yet still keep close on their trail. It was unnerving to say the least. With the tables turned, Tony and Ziva were no longer the ones in pursuit – they had become the pursued. Murray had the upper hand and they had no idea what he would do next. It was a part of his sick game, which made it even worse. They could only hope the gunshots had been tracked by the other search teams, and someone was close to finding them - or him – which ever came first.

The sky had quickly become dark and threatening as claps of thunder echoed around them. Rods of lightning cracked the sky. The rising humidity was oppressive. Tony let go of Ziva and cursed as tried to walk on his own. He looked skyward as the imminent heavy rain began to beat down on them.

With little shelter from the tree canopies, they stood and stared at each other, the rain coming down in solid sheets, soaking them to the bone.

"We have to keep moving." Ziva shouted over the rain. The heavy downpour was as deafening as the thunder.

"Where do you suggest?" Tony threw his hands in the air. "There's nowhere to shelter from this Ziva."

"Anywhere, we can't stand here forever." Ziva was wiping rain from her eyes as quickly as it fell. Tony started to shiver. The coolness of the rain had eaten through his sweat soaked skin, chilling him almost instantly.

The ground was now completely waterlogged and the trail had turned to solid mud. Moving quickly was not an option, even if Tony had been able to. As Ziva tried to support him she slipped and lost her footing, landing flat on her face in the mud. Tony reached out to help her but lost his footing too and landed hard on his butt. Ziva pulled herself up to a sitting position, closing her eyes and raising her face to the rain in an effort to clean off some of the mud. She wiped at her face with her arms, then promptly took off her t-shirt, using the relatively clean side to remove what she could from her mud stained face.

"You know under different circumstances I would be in heaven right about now." Tony was staring at a mud covered Ziva, water coursing through the valley between her wet breasts.

Not amused, she pulled the t-shirt back over her head. "Is sex all you think about Tony?"

"Pretty much." He replied

She leant over and put some pressure on his sore ankle.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Thinking about sex now?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"No – ow!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now let go."

Ziva had barely been putting any pressure on his ankle. It was actually a test to see how it was without having to ask him. He had repeatedly told her it was fine and to leave it alone. The smile faded from her lips as she realized he was in a worse state than she originally thought.

As they helped each other to stand Tony continued to stare at Ziva.

"What?" She recognized that look in his eye.

Tony didn't answer, instead they began to wade their way through the mud soaked trail yet again.

"Mud wrestling." It was several minutes until Tony spoke.

Ziva stopped. "Mud wrestling?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about mud wrestling." Tony nudged her to keep walking.

She couldn't help but smile. He really was incorrigible.

--------------

Like something right out of a movie, Tony saw what appeared to be a cabin coming up on their right in the near distance.

"Over there." Tony pointed as he shouted to Ziva. With the rain still heavy, it was hard to see exactly what it was but it was definitely something, and hopefully they would be able to get to it without too much difficulty.

The late afternoon light was fading fast, and the rain had still not let up. They had to find shelter for the night or risk the chill of the damp night air. The temperature had dropped considerably and it was almost cold now in comparison to earlier on. Both Tony and Ziva were shivering from the extreme temperature drop as their bodies were soaked to the core.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed in shock as he fell to the ground, a single gunshot resonating out through the rain.

Grasping his leg, the same leg, he cried out as pain shot through his ankle where the bullet grazed him. Blood seeped through the hole it ripped in his jeans.

Ziva frantically searched the area with her eyes for any indication of David Murray.

Nothing. He had scurried off like the rat he was.

Kneeling next to Tony, she tried to assess his wound but he clutched onto his ankle almost desperately, blood spilling over his hands. Murray was still playing his sick game. He had deliberately shot Tony in the same ankle he had twisted. And that's exactly what Murray was; twisted.

Using all the energy she could muster, Ziva forced Tony to his feet. Carrying most of his weight, she ushered them over to the cabin, not stopping until they were on the porch. Kicking at the door, it creaked open gaining them access.

The rain beat down hard on the old shingle roof as Ziva got Tony to sit on the only chair visible in the dim light. Ripping at his torn jeans, she made a make-shift bandage out of scraps of denim. Fortunately, the bullet hadn't lodged itself into his ankle, which was one blessing in disguise. The down side of it was that it had grazed it sufficiently enough to cause immeasurable pain in an already distressed injury.

Shaking visibly, Tony tried to ignore the intolerable discomfort as Ziva did her best to clean up his ankle. Her backpack held water, rubbing alcohol and few other supplies. He couldn't help but scream out as she applied the rubbing alcohol to his open wound. Ziva could almost feel his anguish. The quicker she cleaned it up the quicker she could try to help him relax.

"Tony, so tell me about this mud wrestling." She was hoping to take his mind off of what she was doing.

A small, strained smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You, me, mud. That's about it," was all he could quietly manage.

"Ah I see." Ziva continued to talk as she finished dressing his wound. Once done, she moved to look around the small cabin. Tony seemed to have calmed down, the initial shock hopefully wearing off along with some of the pain. He stayed seated.

The cabin was small, only one room. There was a table and one chair, the one Tony was sitting in. A few old, worn blankets were piled up in one corner, and an old tin kettle hung on the wall. Rain leaked through cracks in the roof, constant drips their only indication. A stone fireplace was built into one of the walls. Neatly stacked logs lined another.

Ziva set to work lighting the fire, using the lighter from her pack along with kindling made by stripping the bark from some of the logs. Before long, a roaring fire sprang to life, adding a comforting warmth to the small room. Golden light flickered onto the wall. Ziva turned to catch Tony staring at her intensely. His eyes were dark as the firelight danced in them. A lump caught in her throat. What now?

_**TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok so here's where things get pretty hot between our favorite couple… just a warning. This chapter is pretty much all rated 'M' for obvious reasons!_

**Chapter 5**

Ziva wasn't usually one to feel ill at ease in any given situation, but the way Tony was looking at her made her somewhat restless. Perhaps the fact they were also being stalked by a deranged killer had something to do with it, not to mention Tony's injured ankle. Basically they were trapped in the cabin, as David Murray surely knew they were in there. He may well have even led them in its direction, who knows. Either way, it was just a matter of time before he made his next move.

She stood to retrieve some of the blankets from the other side of the room. Both of them were still soaking wet from the rain and despite the tension in the air, she was actually cold. Dumping the blankets on the floor in front of the fire, Ziva looked at Tony who still sat at the table, his injured ankle resting on a log for support. "We need to get out of these wet clothes." She spoke directly at him.

Tony heard her words but they didn't register, that is until he caught on that they would end up naked as a result. His ankle was beyond hurting, it was almost numb. He didn't really have a logical explanation for it. The fire crackled and he noticed Ziva shivering in the half-light. It broke him out of his trance.

"You're freezing." He finally spoke.

"Good to see you still have your keen investigative eye, Sherlock." Ziva folded her arms across her body and began to rub them up and down her sides to help ward off the chill. Her teeth were lightly chattering.

Tony slowly moved from the chair, carefully lowering himself to the floor. He reached for a blanket and wrapped it around Ziva's shoulders. "Here." He said softly. A shiver ran down her spine as his breath touched her bare neck.

Ziva began to remove her clothes while covering herself with the blanket. She wasn't being coy, she was just plain cold and needed all the warmth she could muster. She could hear Tony moving behind her, and his sharp intake of breath alerted her. Turning around, the blanket wrapped tightly around her now naked body, she could see the anguish on his face as he struggled to remove his pants.

"Here." Without making eye contact, she helped him get his jeans over his injured ankle. It was then that she noticed the blood had already begun to seep through her make-shift bandage. She looked up and met his eyes. "We have to fix your bandage…"

Tony nodded, his damp clothes now forming a pile next to him. He shivered lightly, partly from the cold and partly from the scratchiness of the old blanket rubbing against his bare skin. Ziva carefully removed the bandage, revealing the wound. Not only did Tony need his ankle set, but he also needed stitches and no doubt antibiotics. She had no idea how they would continue on. The cabin proved a safe haven for now, but for how long?

"May I?" Ziva asked Tony as she picked up his discarded jeans, pushing the thought of being trapped by a gun wielding madman to the back of her mind for the time being.

"Why not," he answered vaguely, somewhat preoccupied.

Ziva began to tear new strips of fabric from his already torn jeans to make fresh bandages. Her pack was nearby, so she used what she could to help clean the open wound. Tony studied her carefully as she dressed his ankle with a serious determination. The firelight bounced off her right shoulder which had broken free of the blanket. Her skin glowed warm and soft. He reached over to touch it, brushing the side of her face with his hand as he leant across her.

Looking up, she watched him as he gently stroked her shoulder. "Your ankle…" she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, and it came out in almost a whisper. "It's the best I can do…"

"Its fine." He responded, never moving his gaze from her shoulder. The firelight reflecting against her skin had him mesmerized.

Ziva decided it was time to take action. They had danced around this for far too long, and she knew Tony would not object, judging by his current state of mind. '_His permanent state of mind,'_ she thought to herself, a small smile forming on her slightly parted lips. Keeping her eyes locked on Tony's face, she dropped the blanket and moved to kneel in front of him, her naked body tantalizingly close to him. Tony silently looked down at her, taking in her incredible beauty. He moved his hand from her shoulder down her side to her hip, then back up to cup her right breast, her nipple already hard. She moaned low in her throat as he began to touch both her breasts, gently massaging them at first. She arched into his hands, his touch was incredible. If he could do this with his hands, what could he do with his mouth and tongue? The thought of Tony's hot mouth on her made her moan again, louder this time.

Tony couldn't take it any more, he had to feel all of her. Under the scratchiness of the blanket his erection was aching to be free. He shrugged the blanket from his own body, and inched forward closer to Ziva. He had to be careful not to disturb his ankle, so he sat with his legs slightly splayed. Ziva moved to sit on his lap almost immediately.

"Ohhhh…" he let out a long, strangled groan. "Ziva, you are so hot…"

Sitting on his lap, his hardness was brushing against her belly as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. He nipped at her lips at first, until finally plunging his tongue into her hot mouth. She kissed him back with intense passion. God, he couldn't get enough of her. Her hard nipples grazed his chest hair as she dug her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Ziva panted as she stared back at him. He was breathing equally as hard and before she realized what he was doing, she could feel his fingers stroking her between her legs.

She was so smooth, he need never have doubted she shaved. He felt his erection twitch in anticipation. How he wanted to be inside her! He didn't think he could wait any longer. He moved his fingers quicker, inserting one of them into her. She moaned again and ground herself against his hand.

Ziva opened her eyes to see Tony watching her every move. He was moaning with her, and as she rode his hand, she looked down to watch him bobbing against her belly. He was impressively large, and she could see dampness on his tip. She was so close but she wanted him to be inside her when she came, so she reached for his hand and motioned for him to move. Spreading her legs over him, they both watched as she slowly impaled herself on him, taking him in, inch by inch until she was completely filled.

"Oh, Ziva…" was all Tony could manage. He clutched onto her as she began to ride him. He kept up with her, pushing up into her as she ground herself against him. She could feel the pressure of her release building, and began to move quicker. Tony grasped onto her hips, he didn't know how much longer he could wait. As Ziva changed position slightly she squirmed on him before grinding against him again. That was all it took. He let go, screaming her name as he shook with such intensity he felt he would pass out. Almost immediately he felt her tighten around him as she too let go, both of them screaming out in unison.

Resting her head against his shoulder as she tried to regain her breath, Ziva could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm as Tony moved slightly beneath her. Sensing this, Tony moved his hand in between them and began to rub her already sensitized nub. Her eyes shot open and she flung her head back to look at him as she realized what he was doing. Her body responded eagerly and before long she came again, whimpering in ecstasy as he continued to stimulate her. Watching him pleasure her, Ziva was still incredibly turned on. She kissed him passionately as he removed his hand and ran it up and down her back.

Once they finally broke the kiss, Tony smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow. "You are an excellent nursemaid, Ziva." His voice was low and husky.

She cocked an eyebrow back at him. "Well I had a very willing patient."

Ziva squirmed on his lap as he was still inside her. Tony closed his eyes. "What are you trying to do now, kill me?" He smiled as he kept his eyes closed in pure bliss.

"If you like." She answered with mischief in her voice.

Tony had somehow managed to forget all about his ankle not to mention the scratchy blankets they were sitting on. If David Murray didn't know where they were before, he certainly did now, not to mention knowing exactly what they were doing. The whole park knew what they were doing. At this point, Tony didn't care. Ziva began to lick at his neck, and he could feel himself hardening inside her again.

Outside the rain still fell, and nightfall was well on its way. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Tomorrow they would figure out what to do next. In the meantime, Tony had a few ideas about what he could do with Ziva. He ran his hands up and over her breasts, lowering his mouth to suckle on one of them. She screamed out into the early evening air. Tony smiled, thankful the night was still young…

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone… here's the final chapter of Into the Wild (finally!) Many thanks to the other TivaDivas for their continual support and input, and a special thank you to Liat1989 for her kind words of encouragement!_

**Into the Wild**

**Chapter 6**

Ziva stood at the window of the old cabin, carefully surveying their surroundings. She neither saw nor heard any sign of David Murray. The rain had finally stopped and a heat haze rose from the moist earth in the faint light of the early morning sun. Hearing Tony mumble something in his sleep, she turned to watch him as he restlessly stirred on their make-shift bed of blankets. The fire had long burned down, and only a few glowing embers remained. Tony mumbled again, this time much louder. She walked over and bent down close to him. It was hard to hear what he was saying. Sighing, she looked at his swollen ankle. She had hoped it would be starting to heal but experience told her he needed medical attention and soon.

Rolling onto his back, Tony mumbled yet again. This time Ziva swore she heard him say her name. "Yes, Tony?" she replied, not really sure if he would answer.

"Zivaaaaa..."

"I'm here Tony," she replied again.

"Oh yeah, Zivaaaaa." Tony slowly opened his eyes, his early morning voice husky with desire. His heavy lidded eyes took her in.

Ziva smirked. After the night they had just spent together, she was surprised he was still thinking about sex. Then again, he was insatiable. She thought she was bad, but he had had enough energy for the both of them.

A noise outside broke her reverie. She walked to the window and cautiously peered out. In the distance she could see 3 figures approaching the cabin.

"Tony, get up – someone's coming."

"Again…?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively as his hand brushed aside the blanket hiding his erection.

She rolled her eyes. "Tony I mean it. I also suggest you get dressed, unless of course you want to be found naked."

Tony sat up and his head immediately spun. He had to scramble to find his clothes from the night before. Fortunately for him, Ziva had hung everything to dry on the back of the chair, and what was left of his jeans along with his shirt was within arm's reach. The slow pounding of a headache began to remind him of their current situation and he had to force himself to focus. Looking across the room at Ziva, he half smiled. She returned the smile with one of her own, an almost silent acknowledgement of what had happened the night before passing between them.

As Tony struggled to get into his jeans, previous thoughts of early morning bliss with Ziva were unfortunately pushed to the back of his mind. His ankle felt like a dead weight, and he had to lift it to help it through the widened, ripped leg of his jeans.

The rapid sound of approaching footsteps forced him to try to stand, and almost immediately Ziva opened the door and rushed outside before he could gather his thoughts.

"What…" Tony didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. As he stood, holding the chair for support, he felt all the blood rush from his head. He became instantly dizzy and thought he may well throw-up. Closing his eyes, he willed the nausea to go away.

Ziva hurried back into the cabin, McGee and Detective Perrette in tow. David Murray had been securely handcuffed to the railing outside. Before anyone could say anything, Tony leant over the burnt out fire, heaving up what was left in his stomach.

-----------

Leaning against Ziva for support, Tony quietly tried to pull himself together.

Detective Perrette was the first to break the silence. "I'll get help, you wait here. Oh and keep an eye on Murray outside, there's no telling what he's likely to try."

"Tony needs help now, we can't afford to keep him waiting until help arrives – we should try to move him ourselves to save time." Ziva was annoyed at the apparent lack of concern the detective showed.

"Ah – we haven't told you yet. Tim…?" The detective looked at McGee.

He nodded, looked down at the ground then back up at Ziva and a very pale Anthony DiNozzo. "The main road is less than a kilometre away from here. We found David Murray as he tried to break into the general store during last night's storm. He took off and we followed him – right past this cabin. He has apparently laid animal traps all the way back to the road so once we caught him we had to wait until daylight until we could head back. In the process we saw Ziva rush outside… and here we are."

"You're kidding, right? You mean we spent the night in this 'place' for no reason?" Ziva felt like kicking something, fortunately she still had Tony slumped against her chest so she had to stay put and fume from the inside instead.

"No, you didn't." Detective Perrette spoke up. "Had you continued on past the cabin and followed the trail, yes you would have found the road, that is unless you hadn't stepped in any one of the traps Murray had previously laid. He led you in the direction of this cabin, knowing it would give you a false sense of security for a short time at least, then with added confidence and some rest you would have no doubt continued on the trail and…"

Ziva cut her off, "Okay, we get it. So tell me this - how did you two manage to get past the traps?" She wanted to get up and punch the detective but she knew it wasn't her fault. Still, that didn't stop her from feeling like doing it anyway.

McGee answered this time. "We followed him closely – how else do you think we caught him? Only he knows where the traps are." He was feeling pretty proud about being the one able to capture the criminal.

Detective Perrette cleared her throat. "You forgot to mention we didn't know about the traps until _after_ we'd caught him, Tim." She smiled, he was so cute she couldn't help it.

"This is all very interesting but I think I'm going to throw up again…" Tony moved out of Ziva's embrace, and on all fours crawled the short distance to the fireplace where he began to vomit all over again.

"Just go – and take Murray with you. I don't want to risk him getting loose while we're still left out here." Ziva spoke directly to both the detective and McGee. "Please, both of you - go. Tony needs help and someone has to stay with him." She stood to push them both out the door, coming face to face with Murray who had spent the entire time struggling to free himself. Blood coated his wrists as a result. Ziva sniffed. "Gotcha now. How does it feel? You know, being captured like an animal in a cage?" Before McGee could un-cuff him she dropped a kick straight into his stomach, causing him to double over and groan in pain. "That's for shooting Tony," she smirked.

Satisfied, temporarily at least, Ziva went back inside the cabin while McGee and the detective dragged a limping, whimpering Murray along with them.

-----------

Medical help arrived within the hour, followed closely by Detectives Harmon and Weatherly, McGee and Detective Perrette, and anyone else in the immediate area who had heard about the capture of David Murray. News was spreading fast. Tony was carried out on a stretcher. Ahead of him, several police with the help of a Park Ranger were busy locating all of the traps on the trail. The most obvious had been already found, but who knew how many more Murray had hidden in the undergrowth and shrubbery? The risk was not only to humans but to any wildlife likely to roam the area. Murray was not talking, in fact he had done nothing but mumble and laugh to himself since he had been taken into custody.

Tony had been given something for the pain and nausea, and was grinning all the way back to the main road. Ziva was acting annoyed, but inside she was relieved. His ankle had obviously become infected, and if Murray were still on the loose, and they had taken the trail with the traps, then…

She shook the negative thoughts from her mind as Tony continued to happily mutter garbled nonsense in his drug induced stupor. How he had managed to perform the night before was beyond her. Not that she had minded, he was as good as she had imagined, if not better. Something about the way he kissed… Her mind drifted – what would he be like if he wasn't sick? A tingle shot up and down her spine.

Before long they had reached the road, and Tony was immediately loaded into a waiting ambulance. The doors closed before Ziva could reach them. "Wait…" she called out. The driver motioned her over to the window as he started the engine. "The closest hospital is in Glen Falls about 10 miles out of Lake George. It's a long drive, we have to head out now. I suggest you meet us there rather than ride with us." He closed the window and u-turned out of the clearing before Ziva could respond.

Ziva kicked at the dirt. Spotting their rental car, she realized the keys must still be with Tony. Exhausted, dirty and frustrated, she stalked over to McGee who was busy talking to a reporter. Dragging him away by the arm, she needed to know if he would drive her back to their hotel room in Lake George. "Not before you give a full detailed statement." Detective Harmon interrupted them.

"Argh!" she screamed. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Fine," Ziva calmly responded. You could hear a pin drop. "But first I would like a hot shower, some clean clothes and then I will give you my statement, but only while you drive me to the hospital in Glen Falls." She smiled almost sweetly, brushing messy hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ears.

The detective nodded. He wasn't about to argue.

-----------

Several days later, and back in the hotel room at Lake George, Tony lounged on the bed with his ankle propped on a pillow. Dressed only in his favorite boxer briefs, he channel surfed while Ziva was in the bathroom. McGee had left for D.C almost as soon as the case wrapped. As it was the weekend, Ziva stayed on to keep Tony company. He was given strict orders to rest before returning to D.C. She offered to keep an eye on him in the meantime.

"Ziva!" Tony bellowed. "I need another glass of water."

Rolling her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror, Ziva sighed and grabbed a glass. Walking over to Tony, she smiled as she handed him the water. "There you are my little hairy butt. Is there anything else I can get you?" Looking after Tony was akin to looking after a spoilt child.

"Since you asked… can you massage my shoulders Sweet Cheeks? My muscles are tight from being so sick - and have I mentioned I could have died out there?" Tony was milking his current situation for all it was worth. He no longer had the infection and other than his ankle having to heal, which would take time, he was perfectly capable of getting his own glass of water.

"Oh yes, you have mentioned that. Several times in fact." Ziva moved to sit behind Tony so she could massage his shoulders. Rubbing his neck, a wicked thought ran threw her mind. She would show him. Getting up, she moved away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony looked dejected.

"Oh, I need to take a shower. Do you mind?" Ziva began removing her top as Tony couldn't help but stare.

Ever so slowly, she took it off, stretching like a cat before undoing the button on the top of her pants. Sliding them seductively down her legs, she kicked them off sending them across the room. Dressed only in her underwear, she turned to watch Tony as she pretended to fumble undoing her bra clasp.

He swallowed, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Mesmerized, he continued to watch Ziva's striptease.

Finally ridding herself of her bra, Ziva threw it at him where it landed on his head. Like a dear in headlights he reached for it as she wiggled out of her panties.

"Aren't you going to throw me those too?" he asked as the fog cleared and his heightened senses took over.

She did, and he reached up, catching them mid-air. Inhaling her scent he closed his eyes. Ziva crawled up onto the bed and moved over him on all fours. Her hair hung over her shoulders and tickled his chest. He slid down so he was lying flat on his back, taking in Ziva's absolutely perfect form hovering above him. If he had died then this was surely heaven. Her nipples were tantalizingly close to his mouth and he moved to take one of the taut nubs into his mouth. His arms brought her down closer to him so he could taste more of her. Groaning, Ziva felt the tingle run up and down her spine again. What was it about this man that did that to her so easily?

Tony quickly flipped them over so he could trail wet, hot, open mouthed kissed down her body as his fingers found her silky soft moist folds. Ziva had wanted to continue to tease him, but he had somehow managed to take control. Oh but the sensations his masterful mouth were creating – how could she stop now? Before he could plunge his tongue deep into her core, she sat up and moved from beneath him.

"Wait – there's something I want to show you…" She managed to speak as her passion flushed cheeks reddened further. She went over to her bag and came back with 2 silk scarves. "Lie back down," she purred, crawling over him once again.

"Whatever you say." Tony wasn't about to argue with a naked woman in the process of tying him to a bed.

First she did his right wrist, then his left. "There," she said. "Now that's better." Licking down his chest she swirled her tongue around his belly button before removing his boxers. With a sultry grin, she got up off the bed and walked seductively towards the bathroom.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"To take that shower, remember?"

"NOW?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, perhaps I can be persuaded to wait, that is if you promise me something." Ziva had him right where she wanted him.

"Anything, just don't leave me like this – I'm going to burst and there's nothing I can do about it all tied up…"

"Okay. No more glasses of water, no more back rubs and no more getting me to feed you wheaties like a 2-year old, got it?"

"Got it, I won't do that anymore, promise." Tony could see the mischievous glint in her eye and he pushed his luck. "But I really could do with a back rub right about now…"

"Is that all?" Ziva mocked innocence as she sauntered back over to the bed. Climbing back up over Tony, she smiled as she slid down his body to take him fully into her mouth. She loved to taste and suck on him, of course he didn't seem to mind in the least, either.

Tony writhed beneath her as he ached to touch her himself. With his arms tied, he was at her mercy. It was such a pleasurable pain he didn't know how long he would last. Ziva feasted on him, occasionally catching him looking down at her. She was so ready for him to be inside of her that she grinded herself against his leg as she let him slip from her mouth, licking at the tip while he groaned and bucked beneath her. Crawling up his body she moved to take him into her hand, teasing him further by touching herself with him.

"Oh, Ziva – I'm so close, please…" Tony was almost begging. Ziva didn't need any more encouragement. She slid down onto him painfully slowly, causing them both to moan in unison. "You're so wet…" he mumbled from deep in his throat. God, he wanted to touch her breasts! As she rode him they bounced, their hardened peaks begging for his mouth. The best he could do was watch as she took total control and wildly pushed herself against him. It was the most erotic thing he had seen, the simple sight of a naked, aroused Ziva David using his body for her own pleasure.

She didn't hold back, she rode hard as he bucked, their sweat soaked bodies sliding against each other, the sensual smell of male and female arousal filling their nostrils.

Leaning down momentarily, Ziva's heated mouth descended upon Tony's. He feverishly thrust his tongue into her hot mouth and tasted as much of her as he could. Ziva squirmed on him, causing him to gasp into the kiss. One more squirm like that and it would all be over… Sensing this Ziva continued to push down and grind hard against him. She was close too, and it was time to let go…

Almost simultaneously they groaned, Ziva pretty much screaming as the blissfully throbbing pulsations rocked her body. Tony was close to passing out, he had come so hard and was so incredibly sensitive any further movement from Ziva was a pleasure bordering on torture. Continuing to grind against him, Ziva let out a second banshee scream as she came again, her muscles clamping Tony so tightly he screamed out as well.

"Ziva – don't move unless you really want to kill me this time." Tony breathed, his eyes closed.

Smiling, Ziva opened her eyes to look down at him. He may have been insatiable back at the cabin, but he hadn't seen anything yet. The night was still young, and Ziva had more plans for one Anthony DiNozzo.

She had to test her theory. After all, he wasn't sick anymore, was he?

**END **


End file.
